


A markológép, a tűzoltóautó és a nagybácsi esete

by Heteira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Cute, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Slash, Uncle Derek Hale
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteira/pseuds/Heteira
Summary: Derek egy könyvesboltban válogat tanácstalanul mesekönyveket. Stiles pedig nagy örömmel segít neki...Könnyű, rövid, anonim meme kérésre készült cukiság





	A markológép, a tűzoltóautó és a nagybácsi esete

– Én nem azt választanám.

Derek felnézett a könyvről, amit fókuszálatlanul bámult, mert azt próbálta felidézni, hogy Laura kisfia a markológépekért van-e oda, vagy az a lánya volt két éve, és akkor tűzoltóautóra lesz szüksége. A hátránya annak, ha túl messze élsz az unokaöcsédtől.

– Én csak… – Derek elakadt. Mert mégis miért állna le magyarázkodni egy könyvesbolti eladónak? Csak mert szép a szeme?

– Mennyi idős?

– Mi? – Derek lepillantott a könyvre. Elég _új_ nak tetszett.

– A kiskölyök. Akinek könyvet keresünk. Azt meg hagyd a fenébe. – Az eladófiú kivette Derek kezéből a markológépes könyvet, és visszatette a polcra. – Totál elállíthatták a nyomdában a színeket, amikor ezt a szériát nyomták, mert nevetséges. Meg mondjuk nem túl tudományos. És azért mégsem akarod, hogy a gyerek butaságokat tanuljon.

– A markológépekről?

– Miért, gondolod, hogy azoknak nincs tudományos háttere? – Az eladófiú a polcok elé penderült. – Szóval, munkagépes korszak van?

– Hát… – Derek elbizonytalanodott. Bármilyen munkagép biztosan nem jöhet szóba.

– Jó, közelítsük meg más irányból a dolgot. Kinek keresünk könyvet?

– Talia és Mark. – Derek sejtette, hogy ez a válasz nem segített sokat, de az eladófiú nem tett megjegyzést. Mosolygott a szeme. Derek nem értette, mégis mióta foglalkoztatja őt egy fiú szeme. Miért nem a segge?

– Oké, haladunk, nagyfiú, már vannak neveim. És kik ők?

– Az unokahúgom meg az unokaöcsém. Én… főleg hálaadáskor találkozom velük. Esetleg nyáron. Idén nyáron kimaradt.

A fiú nagyot bólintott.

– Életkor?

– Mark négy. Talia hat.

– Jó lesz. Mutatok pár dolgot, amivel nem lőhetünk nagyon mellé…

A fiú a plafonig érő könyvespolchoz penderült, és kicsit felnyújtózott valamiért. Oké, hát a seggére sem lehetett panasz. Derek nyelt egyet. Az eladó Derek elé lépett, öt-hat könyv volt a kezében, mutogatni kezdte őket és magyarázott színekről, információkról, kinyitható fülekről, amik mögött további információk rejlenek, nyomdai megoldásokról.

– A hatévesek imádják felfedezni a világot, úgyhogy hacsak nem nagyon csajos a kislány, ez be fog jönni neki.

– Teljesen kizárt, hogy Laura lánya csajos legyen. Inkább vagány.

– Na, akkor helyben vagyunk. – Az eladó mosolygott és félretette az ezek szerint megfelelően tudományos könyvet. Derek nézte a száját. A fiú észrevette, hogy mit bámul, megnyalta az ajkát, a tekintete valahol Derek mögött a többi, könyvvel megpakolt állványra vándorolt, aztán vissza Derekre.

– Akkor Mark jön. Markológép?

– Vagy tűzoltóautó… – bizonytalanodott el Derek.

– Á, egy Sam-rajongóval van dolgunk? – A fiú előhúzott egy könyvet _Sam a tűzoltó_ címmel. – Akkor ez biztosan kell. De azért nézek még valami olyan tűzoltósat, amiből tanulhat is valamit. Ebben a korban baromi fogékonyak, szóval most bővíthetitek a szókincsét kábé egymillió szükségtelen de mókás kifejezéssel a tűzoltóautók részeiről…

Derek pislogott. Most már három könyv sorakozott az egyik kicsi puffon, amire a fiú az eddigi nyerteseket pakolta.

– De igazságtalan lenne, ha a kicsi lány csak egyet kapna, nem?

Dereknek nem volt alkalma válaszolni, és egy kicsit kezdett gyanakodni, hogy éppen most szedi rá egy vérmes és a testi adottságait pofátlanul kihasználó eladó, és tukmálja rá a fél boltot. De a fiú csak egy macskás mesekönyvet lóbált az orra előtt. Meg egy kutyásat. És azt szerette volna tudni, hogy Talia inkább kutyás vagy macskás-e. Derek a macskásat választotta.

– Na, akkor szerintem megvagy.

Derek habozott. Felvette a könyveket és átnézte őket. Nem volt vészes sem az ár, sem a mennyiség. És tényleg jól néztek ki.

– Nálad kell… fizetni? – pillantott a pénztár felé. Állt ott egy lány, éppen egy idős asszonnyal társalgott. Nem sok figyelmet fordított a szőnyeggel és puffokkal telepakolt gyerekrészleg felé.

– Nálam? Nem, semmiképpen sem. Nem így – rázta a fejét a fiú. Derek nyelt egyet, mert ettől furcsa gondolatai támadtak.

– Akkor… megveszem őket… – mutatta fel a könyveket. A fiú mosolygott.

– Hajrá, nagyfiú.

Derek bizonytalankodott még egy pillanatig, aztán hátat fordított és elindult a pénztár felé. Még hallotta, hogy valaki megszólítja az eladófiút:

– Elnézést, tudna nekem is segíteni abban, hogy…

– Bocs, de nem – felelt a fiú. Derek megtorpant. Aztán gyorsan úgy tett, mintha valami könyv keltette volna fel a figyelmét, mert mégiscsak semmi köze hozzá. És mégsem teheti egyértelművé, hogy hallgatózott. Így viszont állt és meredten bámult egy könyvet, amin ledér ruhás lány lovagolt egy fiú ölén. Ilyeneket tényleg legálisan árulnak öt lépésre a gyerekrészlegtől?

Derek nagy léptekkel elindult a pénztárhoz.

– Különben… – kezdte, miközben a lány leolvasta a könyveket. – A kolléga a gyerekrészlegen rengeteget segített.

– A kolléga? – A lány felnézett. – Á, Stiles? Segített neked? Nem lep meg.

Derek összevonta a szemöldökét, de a lány az orra elé tartotta a kártyaleolvasó terminált és karácsonyi mintás zacskóba pakolta a könyveket.

– Köszönjük a vásárlást.

Derek kilépett a boltból. Még mindig meleg volt a plázában és még mindig kellett volna vennie egy csomó ajándékot.

– Egy kávé? – kérdezte egy most már ismerős hang. Derek odafordult. Stiles a karjára vetett kabáttal lépett ki a boltból. – Igazából neked kellene elhívni, mert segítettem. De okés, ennyit még tettem az ügy érdekében. De most már rajtad a világ szeme, nagyfiú.

– Nem vagy eladó… – mondta Derek a kérdés és az állítás határán. Stiles felnevetett.

– Jó lesz ez, Sherlock… Nem vagyok eladó. Bizonytalannak tűntél. És érdekesnek. Gondoltam, teszek egy próbát.

Derek nyelt egyet, mert Stiles végigmustrálta. Egyértelműen.

– Meghívhatlak cserébe egy kávéra?

Stiles rámosolygott.

– Naná! – kacsintott. Dereknek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy még azelőtt meg fogja csókolni, hogy kilépnének a plázából. Sőt. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy már csak néhány percet bír ki csók nélkül…

Elkapta Stiles kezét, odahúzta magához, és elindult a legközelebbi kávézó felé. Vagy mindjárt haza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a történet vagy bármilyen észrevételed lenne, bátran írj kommentet, visszajelzést :)


End file.
